


There's Nothing On Our Side (Teaser)

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [26]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know where this came from, but it came out of nowhere and after I was fighting it for three days, I finally caved...</p><p>UPDATE: here is the whole story: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1130417">There's Nothing On Our Side</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing On Our Side (Teaser)

Fire has the power to destroy things. It burns them down to ashes. It takes memories away. 

Sometimes it takes everything away that has a meaning in your life. 

But sometimes it gives you the chance to create something new. 

It gives you the chance to leave everything behind; to start a completely new life. 

That was what Tommy was hoping for: a new beginning, a new life. Maybe it would be a better one, a life worth living. 

The fire was burning high, taking away pieces of a lost life plan, healing a broken heart and showing new chances. 

~.~

Tommy looked at the papers burning in front of him. He could still read the words “guilty” and “murder” between the flames, reminding him of a time when nobody believed him. The fire was eating the words and the bitter meaning behind them away. 

The ashes were twirling around Tommy, flying up to the sky. 

He took the photo he wanted to burn out of the frame and looked at his own face smiling back at him. A tear made its way down his face. 

The sadness was still here, lingering and waiting to take him apart all over again. 

~.~

Tommy watched the fire for a while. It was not as big as he hoped it would be. But there weren’t as many things left behind as he first thought. It was almost as if his time with Aiden was just a dream, a fairytale gone bad. 

But it was real, as real as the grave where Aiden’s body was buried for almost a year. 

Tommy looked at Aiden’s smiling face on the photo; a reminder of a happier time in his life. 

A time when everything seemed to be possible. 

Tommy let the grief take over for a while. 

~.~

The fire has died down; there was just a glimmer between the ashes. 

Tommy was still holding their photo in his hand; the last memory of a love that left him broken and lonely. 

He got up and put the photo in his wallet. He got into his car and started it. There was no idea where he would go to. There was no plan anymore. 

But there was hope again and he was ready to take the chance. 

Maybe there was still someone waiting for him. Maybe he just needed to trust that for once he could get lucky. 


End file.
